muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Luis Santeiro
and Sesame Street Live choreographer Patti Colombo]] Luis G. Santeiro (b. October 9) is a Cuban-American playwright and television writer who has been a member of the Sesame Street writing staff since 1978. In this role he has shared a number of Emmys won for Best Writing in a Children's Series. His other work for Children's Television Workshop includes penning The Sesame Street Special, writing lyrics for a number of songs including "Dentist of Seville" and "Todos un Pueblo," and developing the Troubles the Cat segments on Big Bag. Two of his common collaborators on Sesame Street songs include Joe Raposo and Stephen Lawrence. Santeiro also created the bilingual 1970s television sitcom Qué Pasa, U.S.A.? and in August 2017 published his memoir Dancing with Dictators: A Family's Journey from Pre-Castro Cuba to Exile in the Turbulent Sixties. Writing Credits * Sesame Street, Special (pledge-drive special) * The Alphabet Game (video) * Sing-Along Earth Songs (video) * Sesame Street: 25 Wonderful Years (video) * A New Baby in My House (video) * Rosita's Block Party (book) * Fiesta (video) * A is for Asthma (video) * Big Bird's Sunny Day Camp Out (stage show) Sesame Street episodes written by Santeiro include:trusted source via User:Scarecroe Sesame Street Song Credits AllOverTheWorld.jpg|"All Over the World" Image:Airbip.jpg|"Air" Image:4209b.jpg|"Amazing Awesome Seven Song" File:BaaBamba.jpg|"Baa Baa Bamba" File:ElmoTelly.sillyanimals.jpg|"Baby Say It Loud" File:2125d.jpg|"A Baby's Life" Image:Song-Baile.jpg|"Baile" File:Eight-Subtract.png|"Barnacle Subtraction" Image:2475c.jpg|"Basura" File:Noimage-landscape.png|"Bats (song)" File:Bigbirdsong.jpg|"Big Bird's Song" Image:Bigkidscry.JPG|"Big Kids Cry" Image:2namesarebetter.jpg|"Bilingual Fruit Song" Image:IFeelTotallyProud.jpg|"Birthday Emotions" Image:4213b.jpg|"Camouflage Carla" Image:E&BMechanics01.jpg|"Car Mechanics Song" File:Charmin.jpg|"Charmin' (song)" File:3246c.jpg|"Clucky Clucky Chicken" Image:Congasong.JPG‎|"Conga Counting Song" Crackingnuts.jpg|"Cracking Nuts"- Image:Band-dididrops.jpg|"D Duah Duah" File:DaDon%27tWalk.jpg|"Da Don't Walk Image:ItSoonGetsDone.jpg|"Daddy Helps with the Dishes" Image:FelicidadesDany.jpg|"Danny's Birthday" Image:DentistofSeville.jpg|"Dentist of Seville" 3187x.jpg|"Different" Image:Differentyetthesame.jpg|"Different Yet the Same" Image:Celina.Jelly.jpg|"Do the Jelly" Image:FireWolf.jpg|"Don't You Go Back In" File:Captain-Eight.png|"Eight is Great (Elmo the Musical)" Image:3136j.jpg|"Elbows and Knees" Image:Moon.elmo-lavender.jpg|"Elmo and the Lavender Moon" Image:Elmo4Ducks.jpg|"Elmo's Ducks" File:4716c.png|"Elmo's Plant Song" File:4277d.png|"Falling Leaves" Image:Rosita.Fiesta.jpg|"Fiesta" Image:4163g.jpg|"Five Sock Conga Image:4195f.jpg|"The Flapping Song" Image:4222d.jpg|"Floating on Air" File:4403a.png|"Flower Show Song" File:TalkLikeNatasha.jpg|"The Gaga Father" File:3268d.jpg|"Girl of La Mancha" File:2159f.jpg|"Grouch Melody" Image:2776 05 Grouchelot.jpg|"Grouchelot" Image:Song-Grouchology.jpg|"Grouchology" Image:Vegetables.jpg|"Grow High Grow Low" File:2776_03a.jpg|"Grumble Grumble" Image:TheHeartofaFrog.jpg|"Heart of a Frog" Image:HaceFrio.jpg|"Hace Frio!" File:3524i.jpg|"Have I Told You" Captain-Heave.png|"Heave Ho" Image:Split_screen_home.jpg|"Home to Me" File:Ullman1.jpg|"Honk Ding Quack Quack Game" Image:AbbyBroccoliSong.jpg|"Hurray-Hurrah for Broccoli" Image:4200f.jpg|"I Finally Saw a Rainbow" File:I-Say-Banana.jpg|"I Say Banana" File:4515f.png|"I Will Always Come Back" Image:Moon.cookie.jpg|"If Moon Was Cookie" File:4615c.png|"I'm a Beast" File:1459-ImFlying.jpg‎|"I'm Flying" Image:Kermitsongit'salive.jpg|"It's Alive" File:Folge2533-9.jpg|"King Sneer" File:3529c.jpg|"Kuku's Song" File:SamRamey.LToreador.jpg|"L is for Low" File:3990p.jpg|"Library Song" Image:Ernieplant.jpg|"Little Plant" File:LookNFlap.png|"Look 'n Flap" File:4602b.png|"Look for the Slime" File:4142d.jpg|"Look, There's Zero Bananas" Image:Lookthroughthewindow.jpg|"Look Through the Window" (Spanish lyrics) Image:Mangotango.jpg|"The Mango Tango" Image:3164zc.jpg|"Martian Family (Yip Yip Song)" File:Drawingthingsmelove.jpg|"Me Draw Cookie" Image:2096m.jpg|"Me and My Chair" File:4909g.png|"The Monster Wash" File:3357c.jpg|"Moon 'Round the Earth Image:Muevete.jpg|"Muevete" Image:Song-Musica.jpg|"Musica" 2574-D2.jpg|"My Baby's Going to Have a Baby" File:4802f.png|"My Favorite Sneakers" Tellyspacefriend.jpg|My Outer Space Friend" Khome.polliwog.jpg|My Polliwog Ways" Image:2292b.jpg|"Naughty Door Opera" Image:Frieda.jpg|"New Baby" NoMeGusta.jpg|"No Me Gusta" Image:4209e.jpg|"The Number Siete Rumba" Image:Congacountingsong.jpg|"Numero Comparsa" File:Denycegraves.jpg|"Operatic Lullaby" File:4724f.png|"Papí's Song" File:Lookatapaperclip.jpg|"The Paperclip" File:Song.Tothevet.jpg|"Pet at the Vet" File:QuieroJugar.jpg|"Quiero Jugar" File:4506d.png|"Quince" Image:Recyclesongcartoon.jpg|"Recycling Blues" File:RhymeOut.jpg|"Rhyme Out" File:RhymesForMando.png|"Rhymes with Mando" File:4322c.png|"Rocco's Friendship Song" File:SSMuppetGroup.jpg|"The Sesame Street Alphabet" Image:4209c.jpg|"Seven Chickens Dance" Image:4209f.jpg|"Seven S Things Song" File:SimpleClappingSong.jpg|"Simple Clapping Song" File:2963-C10.jpg|"Singing in the Shower" File:Vlcsnap-2018-03-08-17h18m11s930.png|"Snuffle Lullabye (Hardwick/Santiero)" Image:SnuffleShuffle.jpg|"The Snuffle Shuffle" Image:SongoSong.jpg|"Songo's Song" Image:Southamericanway.JPG|"South America Way" File:SpanishMeEnglishMe.png|Spanish Me, English Me Image:TakingAPicture.jpg|"Taking a Picture" Image:PlacidoTelephone.jpg‎|"The Telephone Opera" File:Vlcsnap-2018-03-08-16h54m57s948.png|"Telly's Greeting Song" Image:4124zc.jpg|"Telly's Lunch" File:3529g.jpg|"Telly's Pagliacci" ThatsMusic.jpg|"That's Music" Image:2759j.jpg|"Todos un Pueblo" Image:TortelliniSong.jpg|"The Tortellini Song" File:4403g.png|"Unique Song" File:3524h.jpg|"Up and Down Song" File:4032d.jpg|"The Weird Animal Song" Image:WhatIsFriendOriginalVersion.jpg|"What is Friend?" File:3057g.jpg|"When I Grow Up (song)" File:CountWoodchuck.jpg|"The Woodchuck Song" File:WordsInMe.jpg|"Words in Me" Image:WriteYourName.jpg|"Write Your Name" File:2610-XTrain.jpg|"X Train" Image:Randytravis.jpg‎|"You Gotta Ask Some Questions" Image:Spanishoftheday.zanahoria.jpg|"Zanahoria" File:4142b.jpg|"Zero Means You've Got Nothing" File:ZoomZoom.png|"Zoo Zoom Zoom" File:CeliaCruzZunzun.jpg|"Zunzun" Sources External links *Que Pasa USA? Profile __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Writers Category:Lyricists